[unreadable] [unreadable] The Gordon Research Conference on "Nitric Oxide (NO)" is designed to provide chemists, biologists, cell biologists, clinicians and other scientists with state of the art knowledge on the basic structure/function relationships of NO generating systems and the biology of NO as a signaling molecule in physiological and pathophysiological states. This research conference is held every two years and the next conference will take place at the Crowne Plaza, Ventura, [unreadable] California, on February 4-9, 2007. Approximately 135 participants from academia, government and industry are expected to attend the 2007 Gordon Research Conference. Funds are requested to partially support conference fees and/or travel costs of participants. The speakers have been selected by previous chairs, co-chairs and others in the field to cover emerging areas in the field and to balance the program with senior and junior investigators. Sessions will include NO generating/sensing pathways:structure and function; in vivo chemistry and actions of NO, the biology of "uncoupled NOS", cellular biology of NOS and NO, termination of NO signaling and the role of NO in disease and therapeutics. Professors Moncada, Masters and Varchavsky have agreed to present Plenary lectures on their current findings and will add distinction to the meeting. In addition, there are two prominently featured poster sessions selected from abstracts submitted to the meeting and a special "hot topics" session that encourages last minute submissions of exciting findings from new or established investigators culminating in awards given to several of the junior investigators. The main strength of this meeting is the opportunity for cross disciplinary interactions in a highly focused, yet informal intellectually stimulating atmosphere. The Gordon Conference on NO plays an essential role in exploring new vistas in this important translational field. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]